1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector engageable (coupleable) or disengageable (decoupleable) in a push-pull manner.
2. Description of the Background
In general, connectors are used to electrically connect a power source to a device, a device to another device, and an inner unit to another inner unit inside a device, or to connect the devices or the units to allow an optical signal to be transmitted. Many optical systems use a transceiver which includes both transmission and receiver in a single module, and light to/from the transceiver is coupled into the fiber with a connector. Connectors may generally be coupled (engaged) to a receptacle socket (hereinafter referred to as “socket”). The technology for securing a strong coupling (engagement) between a socket and a connector is well known in the industry lest the connector be decoupled (disengaged) from the socket once the connector is coupled to a socket.
For example, Korean registered patent No.: 10-1391039 discloses a technology of a connector assembly being coupled to a socket by forming respective corresponding screw threads on an inner surface of an outer housing, and an outer surface of the socket. However, although the Korean Registered Patent No: KR10-1391039 has an advantage of strengthening a coupling, there is a disadvantage of requiring a separate manipulation including rotation of an outer housing when a connector assembly and a socket is coupled or decoupled.